Scorpie, Come To Uncle
by Lil Cons
Summary: Namaku Tom Riddle, kau bisa memanggilku Tom. Yah sebagai satu-satunya paman dari Scorpie yang masih waras, yah hanya aku. Aku tak keberatan untuk menjaga Scorpius, keponakanku yang lucu. Hanya saja, kini yang kujaga bukan cuma Scorpie melainkan Theodore juga! Pria pikun itu!/ "Lepaskan borgol ini! aku tak mau terperangkap bersama orang gila selamanya!/sequel dari Scandal :D.
1. Chapter 1 - Theodore Nott

Perkenalkan namaku Theodore Nott. Kau bisa memanggilku Theo, sementara bayi yang ada dipelukanku ini adalah keponakanku, namanya Scor.. Scorpio? Scop? Scorpo? Pororo? Ah namanya susah sekali, aku tak bisa mengingatnya."Scor—scorpie? Ah namanya Scorpie," sequel dari Scandal.

**Scorpie, Come To Uncle.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Family, humor, Frendship.**

**Pair : Dramione, Theoscorp**

**Harry Potter Fanfic.**

**Disclamer : J.K Rowling**

**Author : Constantinest**

**Warning : Typo, OOC parah,dll.**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam membuat fanfic ini.**

**Hope you like it :)**

**A/N : maaf sebelumnya, kemungkinan beberapa cerita seperti : How to be Straight, Under Control, 99XO race di discontinued dan akan segera dihapus. Terimakasih atas semuanya.**

-**XOXOXO-**

"Draco apakah kau yakin menitipkannya kepada Theo? Kau tahu bukan Theo itu pelupa akut? Mungkin saja dia bisa meninggalkan Scorpie dimanapun dan kapanpun. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, aku benar-benar tidak akan mengangapnya sebagai saudara!" seru Hermione, wanita itu duduk gusar di kursi mobil. Sementara pria berambut pirang yang sedang menyetir itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tenanglah Hermione, aku tahu Theo pelupa. Tapi mana mungkin dia melupakan keponakannya yang paling ia sayang? Itu tidak mungkin," candanya.

"Tapi kau ingat! Theo bahkan tidak bisa mengingat namanya dan selalu memangilnya dengan sebutan Baby?!" balas Hermione.

Lagi-lagi pria itu hanya tersenyum, "Kali ini aku yakin dia tidak bakal lupa. Karena aku sudah memesankan pakaian bayi dengan ukiran nama besar pada pakaiannya 'Scorpie' aku yakin dia tidak bakal lupa, karena Theo akan meningatnya bukan?"

"Kurasa kau benar, tapi bagaimana jika Theo lupa bahwa itu keponakannya dan menitipkan Scorpie pada polisi dan bilang bahwa itu anak hilang? Bagaimana jika ada orang yang ingin mengadopsi Scorpie. Kau tahu bayi itu sangat manis." Lagi-lagi Hermione gusar, ia bergerak tidak nyaman dan memencet tombol diteleponnya.

"Tenanglah dear, hanya dia yang bisa kita minta tolong. Lagipula aku mana mungkin membatalkan syutingnya. Harga kontraknya itu 1 milyar? Lagipula Tom bilang dia akan segera mampir dan membantu Theo untuk mengurus Scorpie. Dia juga akan membawa Astoria? Astoria sangat handal dalam mengasuh bayi bukan?" ucap Draco menenangkan istrinya.

"Aku tahu, jika ada mereka setidaknya aku akan sedikit tenang. Tapi ini baru jam berapa dan mereka datang jam 7 malam, masih 10 jam lagi, aku bisa gila memikirkannya,"

"Kalau begitu kau bisa menghubungi Theo bukan?"

"Kau benar Draco, aku akan menghubunginya." Ucap Hermione menelpon Theodore.

[Halo]

[Theo, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?]

[Menonton kartun, ada apa?]

[Bagaimana dengan Scorpie?]

[Scorpie? Dia sedang tidur disampingku? Tenanglah Hermione aku mengenakan Headset ditelinganya yang kecil itu, jadi dia tak bisa mendengar apapun]

[Baguslah, aku percaya kepadamu, Theo. Pertama kau sudah tahu bukan semuanya?]

[Ya Hermione, pertama aku tidak boleh menaruhnya sembarangan, kedua aku tidak akan meninggalkannya dan selalu bersamanya, yang ketiga aku tidak akan membawanya kekantor polisi untuk diadopsi yang keempat aku tidak akan menjualnya. Apakah itu sudah membuatmu yakin?]

[Baguslah, Theo. Aku mengandalkanmu]

[Baiklah Hermione, aku akan melanjutkan kartunku. Ngomong-ngomong apakah dia bisa merangkak atau berjalan mungkin?]

[Theo umurnya baru enam bulan, dia sudah bisa merangkak dan bisa duduk tanpa dibantu]

[Baguslah kalau begitu, sekarang nikmatilah liburanmu, Hermione. Pai-pai]

"Theo! Kenapa dia mematikan ponselnya?" ucap Hermione, menatap Draco.

"Ya mungkin karena dia tak akan menggangu kita, tenanglah Hermione." Draco masih menyetir, walaupun sesekali ia melihat wajah istrinya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa setenang itu? Kau tak khawatir kepada anakmu sendiri?"

"Hermione aku tahu Theo seperti apa. Karena itu dia bisa menjadi menejerku, _dear._ Sudahlah lupakan, aku percaya kepada dia,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau menambahkan peraturan bahwa jangan menjual Scorpie? Apakah dia akan menjualnya?"

"Tidak, hanya saja Theo pernah bertanya apakah menjual bayi itu mahal?"

"Apa jawabanmu?"

"Kubilang kau bisa mendaftarkan harga mahal terutama kalau bayimu bagus."

"Draco, apakah Theo pernah menjual barangmu?"

"Dia pernah menjual motorku, gara-gara dia bilang dia akan meminjamnya, kurasa dia lupa dan menjualnya, haha," tawa Draco melihat istrinya yang menatapnya dengan wajah ingin membunuhnya.

"Itu tidak lucu!" seru Hermione ketus.

"Tenanglah Hermione, Theo tak akan menjualnya aku yakin itu,"

"Kuharap kau benar, Draco." Seru Hermione ketus, melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Tenanglah, lagipula kita bisa membuat Scorpie yang banyak, Hermione. Aku tak keberatan,"

"Hn, kau bisa bicara seperti itu karena tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengandung. Lupakan dan lanjutkan menyetirmu!"

"Baiklah, _dear_,"

**-XOXOXO-**

"Perkenalkan namaku Theodore Nott, sementara bayi yang ada digendonganku ini adalah keponakanku, namanya Scor.. Scorpio? Scop? Scorpo? Pororo? Ah namanya susah sekali, aku tak bisa mengingatnya. Scor—scorpie? Ah namanya Scorpie.

"Saya duduk disini, karena saya akan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang kira-kira muncul. Kalian tahu bukan ini sequel dari Scandal yang notabe berakhir dengan _Sad ending_?"

"Akan kuberitahu bahwa Draco bukanlah pria yang mudah melepaskan semua yang ia inginkan. Karena itu juga Draco mengejar Hermione sampai wanita itu putus asa dan menerima perasaan Draco, oh sinetron!" Theo tertawa sendiri sementara Scorpius menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kenapa Scorpie? Kau suka melihat wajah tampan pamanmu ini ya? Kau menatapku seolah aku ini barang antik, kau mengemaskan," ucap Theo kemudian mencium pipi tembem Scorpie.

"Nah yang kedua, kalian pasti penasaran dengan wanita yang tidur bersama Tom? Sekarang wanita itu sudah menikah dengannya, ada juga wanita yang mau menikah dengan pria gila peraturan seperti itu? Namanya Astoria, wanita cantik dan membuatku iri. Wanita cantik itu ternyata bekerja untuk memfoto Draco dan Tom juga, maka sejak saat itu mereka mulai berkencan dan menikah, hahaha." Theo menatap Scorpie yang mulai berceloteh kecil.

"He..he..heee,"

"Kenapa Scorpie? Kau mau berbicara?" tanya Theo, mengendong bayi itu dan mulai bermain kecil dengannya.

"Nah selanjutnya, aku. Kini aku masih menjadi menejer Draco. Tetapi sedikit dikurangi karena Hermione kini juga sebagai istri dan menejer sekaligus. Oh aku berbahagia setidaknya Hermione bisa mengingatkanku. Aku juga menjadi penjaga bayi, walaupun ini hari pertamaku. Yosh doakan aku sukses," ucap Theo berdiri dari kursinya.

"Oh iya aku lupa, aku juga sudah berkencan dengan Ginny, sahabat Hermione yang manis itu."

"Sekian perkenalannya, kalau begitu aku akan menghabiskan waktuku menjadi paman sekaligus babysister yang baik untuk, Pororo," ucap Theo, mencium baby Scorpie. "Namamu Pororo bukan?"

Scorpius hanya menepukkan kedua tangannya sekaligus tersenyum kecil, "benarkan namamu Jared,"

"Nah Baby Jared, aku akan menganti bajumu karena sudah kotor. Eh ada tulisannya, Scor—Scorpie? Namamu Scorpie ya? Ah bagaimana aku bisa lupa!" ucap Theo menaruh bayi Scorpius di atas Sofa.

"Dia tak akan bisa kemana-mana bukan? Umurnya baru tiga bulan bukan? Tiga? Apa empat ya? Hermione tadi memberitahuku tapi berapa ya? Ah apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh bayi kecil?" ucap Theo masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Theodore yang semula ingin mengambil baju bayi, bingung sendiri apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Karena itu juga, Theo memilih untuk berbaring dikasurnya sambil menonton acara televisi.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu? Apa ya?"

Sementara itu dengan Scorpius.

Bayi dengan rambut pirang bermata kelabu yang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya ini sedang menjadi Trending topik mengingat Draco yang suka menggembar-gemborkan bayinya. Ditambah lagi bayi yang mewarisi wajah manis milik Hermione dan tampan seperti Draco. Bahkan diusianya yang masih kecil itu dia sudah memiliki beberapa pengemar.

"Bu? Abu? Buhbubh," ucapnya kecil, mengoyangkan mainannya yang ada ditangannya. Tanpa sengaja mainan itu terlempar dan membuat televisi menyala. Menampilkan beberapa film kartun yang membuat baby Scorpie mulai mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya aku lupa sesuatu, tapi apa ya?" tanya Theo yang sedang asyik menonton acara sepak bola favoritnya.

"Ayo anak-anak angkat kedua tangan kalian, lalu goyangkan," ucap seorang pembawa acara bersamaan dengan suara musik anak kecil.

"aaaaauuu, dah dah," ucap Scorpius mulai mengoyangkan tubuhnya.

"Seingatku aku tidak menyetel televisi depan?" ucap Theo, berjalan keluar kamarnya.

Theodore yang mengambil remot tv, mematikan televisi. "Buh..buh..buh," sepertinya bayi Scorpie tidak suka dengan pelakuan Theo mulai protes.

"Ba—bayi? Siapa yang tega menaruh bayi disini? Tega sekali ibunya membuangmu disofa? Sofa? Kurasa tidak ada yang masuk?" ucap Theo mengendong bayi Scorpius. "Lihat pintunya tertutup? Apa jangan-jangan bayi ini ilusi? Jika aku menutup mataku dan membukanya bayi ini akan hilang? Akan kucoba," ucap Theo menutup dan kemudian membuka matanya berulang-ulang.

"Bayi ini tidak hilang? Apa jangan-jangan ini nyata?" tanya Theo menatap bayi Scorpius. Bayi Scorpius hanya tertawa kemudian memukul Theo dengan tangannya.

"Hei, siapa yang mengajarkanmu untuk memukulku? Kasihan sekali kau, akan kurawat dirimu. Kebetulan dulu aku pernah merawat anak anjing chihuahua. Karena kecil sekali aku menaruhnya didalam kantong bajuku, lalu tanpa sadar aku memasukannya kedalam mesin cuci, selanjutnya— Cerita yang tragis," ucap Theo meratap.

"Buh..buh..au," ucap Scorpius menunjuk televisi.

"Oh kau mau menonton acara tadi ya?" ucap Theo menaruh baby Scorpius dan menyetel televisi.

"Eh, ada tas bayi. Ternyata ibunya cukup baik memberikanku tas bayi," ucap Theo mengambil secarik surat yang ada diatasnya.

_Dear Theodore._

_Aku yakin kau pasti lupa kalau Scorpie adalah keponakanmu dan kau pasti mengangap bahwa Scorpius adalah anak yang dibuang bukan? Masukan surat ini kalau kau sudah membacanya, sifat pelupamu ini membuatku khawatir. Jangan lupa susunya ada di kulkas, kau hanya tinggal menghangatkannya saja, tapi jangan terlalu panas coba dengan kulitmu._

_Hermione Malfoy._

"Scorpie, kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau kau keponakanku?" tanya Theo menatap bayi Scorpius. Scorpius yang mendengarnya hanya terkejut kemudian merangkak mendekat kearah tas.

"Aku lupa kau masih bayi," ucap Theo mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Aaauhh, abbbuh," ucap baby Scorpie mengeluarkan botol kosong. Bayi itu mengoyangkannya lalu melemparnya mengenai wajah Theo.

"Hey, sakit tahu!" seru Theo, sementara Scorpius tertawa melihat pamannya yang menjerit berlebihan. Ia mulai melemparnya lagi dengan barang-barang yang ia temui didalam tasnya.

Mulai dari popok, botol kosong, bedak.

"Hei, jangan melemparku. Kau pikir ini lucu?!" bentak Theo, menggengam tangan Scorpius.

Melihat tangannya yang tidak bisa bergerak, perlahan ia mulai menangis. Maklum, Scopius adalah anak kesayangan Hermione, jarang dimarahi dan terkadang malah dimanja. Walaupun kadang-kadang Hermione tegas juga.

"Huh..hu..huee," Scorpius mulai menangis.

"Eh, jangan menangis? Aduh, Scorpie tenanglah," ucap Theo melepaskan tangan Scorpius dan mengendongnya, "ayo bayi manis, tenanglah. Jangan menangis," ucap Theo mengoyang-goyangkan Scorpius.

"Scorpie, kau bisa membuatku gila jika terus menangis. Ayo diamlah,"

Namun Scorpius menangis semakin keras, "Scorpie, jangan menangis? Aduh kepalaku pusing," ucap Theo mengambil mainan Scorpius dan mengoyangkanya.

"Scorpie, kau membuatku gila." Ucap Theo, mengoyangkan Scopius yang berada digendongannya.

"Lihat, mainan ini bisa berbunyi bukan? Ayo pegang," ucap Theo memberikan Scorpius maiannya. Scorpius yang tertarikpun diam dan mulai mengoyangkan mainan itu.

"Baguslah, sekarang duduk disini, _Uncle _ Theo akan membuatkanmu susu," ucap Theo, memberikan bantal disekitar _baby_ Scorpius.

"Susah juga merawat bayi," ucap Theo pergi menuju dapur.

"Susu-susu bayi, dimana kau?" ucap Theo membongkar lemari makanannya, tetapi tidak menemukan satu dos susu bayi.

"Tidak ada? Apakah Hermione lupa menaruhnya?" tanya Theo, pria rambut hitam itu berpikir sebentar.

"Apakah aku harus mengeluarkannya?" tanya Theo, "Disini? Dari dadaku?" tanya Theo memengang dadanya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Theo lagi, melepaskan kaos yang dipakainya. "Entah mengapa aku malu melakukannya, haha." Ucap Theo.

"Aku memerlukan makanan dulu," ucap Theo membuka kulkas.

Dipintu kulkas terdapat notes kecil yang dituliskan Hermione.

_Dear Theodore._

_Aku yakin kau pasti lupa, dan membongkar seluruh isi lemari. Bahkan kemungkinan kau akan? Lupakan. Susunya ada didalam kulkas, kau bisa menghangatkannya. Ingat jangan terlalu panas, cobalah dikulitmu, tetapi jangan juga terlalu dingin._

_Hermione_

"Entah mengapa aku merasa Hermione seperti paranormal. Dia bisa mengetahui semuanya? Draco menikahi seorang wanita yang menyeramkan," ucap Theo. Mengambil botol susu dan mulai menghangatkannya.

Theo sesekali melihat baby Sciorpius yang sedang menonton televisi sambil menggoyangkan mainannya.

"Manis sekali, aku jadi ingin satu," pikirnya. Theo mengambil susu itu, dan mencobanya.

"Ueek, panas sekali!" jeritnya menjulurkan lidahnya. Theo memasukan botol susu itu kedalam air dingin dan menunggu lagi.

"Nah ini baru pas, tidak seberapa dingin maupun panas. Rasanya boleh juga. Ngomong- ngomong kenapa aku mengambil botol susu? Apakah aku meminum dari dot sekarang?" tanya Theo kepada dirinya, dan meminum susu Scorpius dengan lahapnya.

Theo keasikan meminum susu Scorpius dan bayi Scorpius melihat Theo yang sedang meminum susunya. Semula Scorpius tekejut, kemudian mulai menangis. Tidak suka jika susunya diminum orang lain.

"Ah, aku lupa Scorpius. Ini susu untukmu, aku sudah mencobanya, tanpa racun," candanya. Namun susu itu tinggal sedikit dan membuat bayi Scorpius jengkel.

"Uh..uh..uh, aaaa." Ucapnya melemparkan botol susu itu kesembarang arah. Ia juga mengentakan kaki dan tangannya yang kecil dan mulai menangis.

"Tenanglah, iya—iya _uncle_ akan memberikan yang baru."

Cukup lama Theo membuat susu untuk Scorpius sampai-sampai bayi itu juga sudah berhenti menangis.

"Ayo, ayo minum yang banyak," ucap Theo memengang botol susu, sementara Scorpius meminumnya dengan lahap.

Scorpius meminum susu itu sampai tertidur,"akhirnya tidur juga. Pantas Draco lebih suka main kerumahku,"

"Melelahkan juga," ucap Theo dan mulai tertidur disofa.

**-XOXOXO-**

"Ayo cepat Draco, aku khawatir dengan Scorpius. Dan apa juga yang mereka lakukan berdua?" ucap Hermione melepaskan sepatunya.

"Iya, Hermione. Tenanglah,"

Hermione segera masuk kedalam apartemen Theo, begitu menekan tombol rumah pria itu. Ia melihat Theo sedang tidur memeluk bayi Scorpius.

Mereka pulang lebih cepat dari jadwal semula, karena Hermione meminta untuk segera pulang. Mengingat Hermione sangat khawatir dengan anaknya.

"Lihat bukan? Theo tidak menjualnya,"

"Kau benar, tapi lihat rumah ini? Popok-popok berserakan dimana-mana begitu juga dengan botol kosong?"

"Lihat Scorpie tersenyum, kurasa ia suka tinggal dengan pamannya." Canda Draco.

"Kau benar, mungkin aku terlalu paranoid terhadap Theo," ucapnya mengulus pipi Scorpius.

"Um, Hermione. Kurasa sebentar lagi kita harus menitipkan baby Scorpius kepada—"

"Tom, selanjutnya Tom yang akan menjaganya,"

"Kurasa mereka berdua harus menjaganya, kau tahu itu akan lebih menarik. Kau ingat dulu Theo dan Tom terkunci digudang? Theo mengangap bahwa Tom pembunuh bayaran karena menonton film seperti itu. Mereka kejar-kejaran semalaman? Hahaha, lucu sekali!" Draco tertawa, namun Hermione melotot garang.

"Tidak lucu ya? Baiklah, kurasa kita akan menginap disini, bagaimana?" tanya Draco.

"Baiklah,"

"Aku akan membawa pria besar ini kekamarnya," ucap Draco mengendong Theo.

"Selamat malam Theo," ucap Hermione mencium pipi Theodore. "Terimakasih,"

"Um, Hermione. Sudah lama ya kita tidak melakukan itu," canda Draco.

"Lupakan Draco, aku lelah. Kau tidur dengan Theo saja, aku bersama dengan Scorpius," ucap Hermione mengendong Scorpius.

"Tapi Hermione?!"

**-The end-**

**A/N : Bagaimana, aku tahu sangat tidak nyambung dengan Scandal. Tapi aku bingung, makanya muncul ide ini abnormal haha.**

**Tamat? Ya, mungkin bisa berlanjut jika banyak yang suka. Aku akan melanjutkannya.**

**Jika kalian berminat dibikin Tom menjaga baby Scorpius. Kalian bisa Request.**

**Dengan cara Mereview. Thanks :)**

**Dont Be A silent Reader :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Tom Riddle

Namaku Tom Riddle, kau bisa memanggilku Tom. Yah sebagai satu-satunya paman dari Scorpie yang masih waras, yah hanya aku. Aku tak keberatan untuk menjaga Scorpius, keponakanku yang lucu. Hanya saja, kini yang kujaga bukan cuma Scorpie melainkan Theodore juga. "Lepaskan borgol ini! aku tak mau terperangkap bersama orang gila selamanya!

**Scorpie, Come To Uncle**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Family, Humor**

"Aku tak menyangka kita akan menjadi sebuah keluarga," ucapnya dengan nada cengengesan sementara aku hanya menyeritkan dagu dan sangat tak yakin dengan ucapannya.

Ketika Hermione menikah dengan Draco, sungguh aku tak menyangka. Mengingat adikku yang tidak suka dengan artis sok tampan dan saudaranya yang super pikun?

Tapi nyatanya kini aku disini, duduk di depan bangku gereja menatap pernikahan Hermione dan sungguh aku meneteskan air mata. Mungkin banyak orang mengira aku bahagia karena melihat Hermione menikah.

Namun nyatanya mimpi burukku dimulai.

**Author : Constantinest**

**Harry potter : J. K. Rowling**

**-xoxoxo-**

Okay dari mana mimpi burukku kalian ingin dengar? Aku siap menjelaskannya lagi.

Atau kejadian menyebalkan yang baru terjadi tiga puluh menit yang lalu? Ketika dimana Hermione menitipkan si kecil lincah Scorpius. Tentu itu bukan masalah, hanya saja masalahnya adalah dia. Yah dia pria sinting yang sedang tertawa-tawa melihat tanyangan kartun di televisi. Dan bayi Scorpius di gendongannya.

Aku sangat tidak nyaman dengan posisi ini. Kita duduk bersampingan dengan sebuah rantai manis terikat salah satu pergelangan tangan kami.

Semua alasan ini simpel.

Akan kuceritakan 20 menit yang lalu.

Theodore dengan polosnya datang membawa sebuah borgol, mendekatiku yang sedang menonton televisi dan diam-diam ia memborgol tanganku, sontak aku terkejut dan menatao tanganku yang terbogol.

"Kau gila!" itu ucapan langsungku.

Dia menatapku dengan cengo, lalu memborgol tangannya juga sambil tersenyum licik. Bulu romanku mulai berdiri, aku merasa bahwa pria ini mulai lupa dengan ingatannya. Jadi kemungkinan dia bisa berhalusinasi lagi dan aku yakin dia berhalusinasi untuk menjadi seorang psikopat?

Itu pendapatku tentang penyakit lupanya.

"Kau tertangkap, Voldemort. Penjahat nomor satu yang menyeramkan. Aku akan mendapatkan pangkat karena ini," ucapnya tersenyum dengan mengerikan itu menurutku.

"Kau mengigau lagi ya? Aku Tom bukan Voldemort. Kau itu yang Voldemort! Sekarang lepaskan aku, lepaskan aku!" ucapku menarik tanganku berusaha untuk membuka borgol itu?

"HAHA, kau tak bisa menipuku penjahat!"

"Kau itu yang pelupa, aku adalah sau-da-ra-mu," jujur aku nyaris mau muntah ketika mengatakan itu.

"Saudara? Jangan bilang kita berdua adalah bandit yang terkenal?" ucapnya menatapku tak percaya, kurasa kegilaannya mudah sekali untuk diubah.

"Ya, kita adalah bandit," ucapku menipunya, "sekarang lepaskan aku!"

"Bukankah kau yang membawa kuncinya?" tanya polos.

"KAU BERCANDA? KAU MEMBORGOLKU SEPERTI INI DAN SEKARANG KAU LUPA DAN BILANG BAHWA AKU YANG MEMBAWANYA?!" Oke pada waktu mengatakan itu aku nyaris melepaskan kedua bola mataku dan nyaris memutuskan semua urat-uratku, aku kehabisan akal, menghadapi Theodore sungguh membuat darah tinggiku meninggi.

"Kau yang mengunciku bukan aku!" ucapnya meninggi mau menyaingiku.

"Kau yang mengunciku!" jujur aku nyaris menangis pada saat itu, menangis karena kesal dengannya.

"Bukan aku dan siapa kau?!" sudah pelupa malah nantang dan bangga pada ucapan 'siapa kau?'.

Aku segera duduk, memijat keningku yang berkerut. Aku merasa kerutanku kini bertambah satu karena berdebat dengannya. Hebat umurku baru 30 tahun dan kini aku merasa menua karenanya.

"Baiklah, aku adalah kakakmu dan kau adalah adikku. Kau yang membawa kuncinya dan sekarang kau mau membuka borgol ini bukan?" ucapku sedikit tersenyum paksa, rahangku nyaris putus karena memaksa tersenyum begitu lebar, aku yakin dia pasti percaya dan membuka kuncinya untukku.

Tapi lihat wajahnya sekarang, menatapku seolah aku adalah penjahat. "Aku tak percaya denganmu. Aku yakin kau penjahat yang menyamar sebagai saudaraku. Lagi pula saudaraku hanya Scorpie!"

"Kau pamannya."

"Tidak aku kakaknya!"

"Theodore apakah kau meminum obatmu? Apa kau mau kuberikan racun sekarang?" tanyaku kasar. Aku sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya rasanya darahku memburu untuk memarahinya. Tak bisakah dia tak memancing amarahku?

Kurasa aku akan mati muda kalau begini caranya. Aku baru saja menikah dengan Astoria dan kebetulan Astoria yang dulu asistenku kini malah pindah menjadi pekerja kantoran milik ayahnya sementara aku dengan kantorku sendiri dan aku nyaris berpikir bahwa sebentar lagi Astoria akan menjadi janda.

Dan kebetulan aku sedang sepi oder bukannya tidak laku.

Theodore menatapku dengan curiga lagi. Wajahnya begitu menyebalkan ketika menatapku seperti itu. "Kau ini koruptor ya?"

Darahku meninngi apakah tampangku seperti itu? Aku ini sangat benci yang namanya koruptor dan kini dia mengatakan aku seperti itu? "Bukan, sekarang lepaskan borgol ini. Aku tak mau bersamamu disini!"

"Aku mau," jawabnya ceria.

Suara tangisan Scorpie terdengar, dengan segera aku menaiki tangga dan tidak peduli akan nasip Theodore yang terseret di belakang seperti anak anjing. Pintu kubuka dengan perlahan dan menampilkan bayi kecil itu sedang menangis dengan sigap aku mendekatinya dan mengendongnya berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

Theodore menatapku dan bayi Scorpie yang sepertinya sudah mulai tenang, ia mengulus kepala kecilnya, "Kerja bagus Cherish,"

Cherish? Siapa Cherish, kekasihnya?

"Kau pandai merawat anak juga Cherish," pujinya kepadaku namun aku tak mempedulikan, aku tak mau aku menjerit dan membuat bayi kecil ini menangis untuk kedua kalinya.

"Cherish, maukah kau membuatkanku kopi? Aku akan menjaga Marvel kecil,"

Dia pikir aku pelayannya? Dan siapa itu Marvel?

Aku hanya diam dan masih menenangkan bayi itu, tapi Theodore bertingkah lain.

"Berikan bayi itu kepadaku, aku ingin mengendongnya juga."

"Lepaskan borgol ini dulu baru aku akan memberikannya,"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu Cherish, aku tidak tahu dimana kunci itu. Seharusnya kau mencarinya," ucapnya dengan nada aneh.

"Aku memiliki gergaji di garasi, kurasa itu akan membantu kita,"

"Apa! kau ingin memotong kepala Marvel dengan gergaji? Kejam sekali kau!"

"Bukan Marvel bodoh, melainkan kau! Ayo dan jangan bertingkah," ucap Tom mengendong bayi yang menatap kedua pria itu dengan bingung.

Dengan sigap Theodore menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai, "apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku tak mau mati dengan cara itu Cherish, biarkan aku bebas. Aku tak akan melaporkannya kepolisi bahwa kau adalah pembunuhnya!"

Tom menghela nafas, "aku bercanda, aku akan melepaskan borgol ini. Jadi kau mau ikut aku?" ucap Tom merajuk.

"Baiklah, kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi?"

"Terserah," ucapnya dan segera keluar kamarnya. "Btw Tom,"

"Oh kau sudah ingat namaku?"

"Ya tentu mana mungkin aku lupa padamu." Ucapnya semangat, "Bolehkah aku mengendong Scorpius? Ini adalah waktunya untuk menonton kartun kesukaan kami."

"Kami? Kau suka kartun?"

"Ih..ih..ih, bukannya kau juga suka?"

Tom memukul kepala Theodore dengan tangannya, "pikirkan dulu kalau mau berucap!"

"Kenapa kau memukulku? Kenapa?! Scorpie, cepatlah besar dan lindungi aku," ucapnya dengan wajah memelas kepada bayi itu, bayi itu malah tertawa dan mengepalkan tangannya seolah-olah ingin memukul Theodore juga.

"Lihat Tom kau sudah mengajarkan kekerasan kepada bayi ini lihat! Bagaimana kalau dia besar dan memiliki sifat sepertimu sudah pasti dia akan menjadi Voldemort!"

"Voldemort.. Voldemort siapa dia?!"

"Ah Voldemort adalah manusia dengan kepala botak dan tanpa hidung dia begitu menyeramkan!"

"Alien?"

"Mungkin, tapi di novel ini tak dijelaskan kalau dia alien?" ucap Theodore menunjukan buku Harry Potter.

"Theodore! Membusuklah di neraka sana! Bagaimana kau bisa menyamakan aku dengan mahluk menyeramkan itu?!"

"Tapi ia memiliki nama yang sama sepertimu!"

"Memangnya hanya ada satu orang yang bernama Tom? Tentu saja tidak! Sekarang cepat kita kebawah akan kulepaskan borgol ini!"

"Tapi ini acara kartun yang kusuka akan di mulai dan bisakah kita menontonnya?! Lihat bayi ini juga menginginkannya!" ucap Theodore menyalakan televisi dan suara musik anak-anak terdengar, bayi Scorpius begitu antusias mendengar lagu itu dan menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah! Kita menonton dulu baru kita akan kegarasi bukan?"

"Tentu," ucapnya segera duduk di sofa, Tom hanya mengikutinya saja, Scorpius begitu antusias melihat orang-orang yang mulai menari itu.

Jadi begitulah mimpi burukku yang masih berlanjut.

15 menit berlalu.

Theodore menunjukan wajah bosannya, sementara Tom hanya sibuk bermain dengan handphonenya.

"Bisakah kita mengantinya? Acara ini begitu membosankan."

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang bahwa kau menyukainya?" ucap Tom acuh.

"Kurasa aku tak ingat apa yang tadi kuucapkan, kupikir kau yang menyukainya HAHAHA,"

"Terserah, lain kali kalau kau ikut juga kerumahku. Aku akan membunuhmu,"

"Ck.. ck.. ck, aku tahu Tom kau adalah pembunuh bayaran. Tapi mana mungkin kau bisa membunuh Sherlock yang cerdas ini?"

Tom memutar kedua bola matanya, "Tidak bisakah kau tidur saja? Atau kurasa kau pulang saja! Biarkan aku yang menjaga Scorpie. Kau pulanglah,"

"Tidak..tidak..tidak, Hermione memintaku untuk menjaga Scorpie juga,"

"Terserah! Bisakah kita kebelakang sekarang?"

Wajah Theodore memerah padam, "kau mau melakukan apa kepadaku di belakang? Ingat masih ada bayi disini."

"Apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu Theodore! Aku tak berniat untuk menyentuhmu sedikitpun!"

"Kau serius? Padahal aku mengangap bahwa diriku sexy."

"Kurasa aku membutuhkan aspirin, atau bahan-bahan penenang lainnya," ucap Tom berdiri dari sofanya.

"Aku mau kalau kau tak beratan," mendengar perkataan itu Tom hanya merinding.

"Aku menyerah, aku akan tidur disini. Kau jagalah Scorpius, aku menyerah!" ucap Tom berbaring disalah satu sofa.

**-xoxoxo-**

Sentuhan kecil mengangunya membuatnya tersadar, dalam pandangannya yang belum jelas itu ia melihat Scorpius sedang memengang hidungnya dengan antusias.

Ia segera bangun dari sofa dan melihat Theodore juga tidur di salah sofa dan untungnya Scorpius tidak pergi kemana-mana dan malah asyik bermain dengan wajahnya.

"Scorpie, bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu pada pamanmu yang pikunan ini?" ucap Tom mengendong bayi itu dan mencium pipinya. "Kenapa kau membawa wortel Scorpie? Kau dapatkan dari mana wortel ini?

"Dan ngomong-ngomong bagaimana caranya dia si pikun itu melepaskan rantai ini?" tanya Tom menatap Theodore.

"Well, walaupun dia masih bisa diandalkan, kau suka dengannya yah?"

"Kakak aku pulang!" seru Hermione antusias. Yah Hermione dan Draco sudah pulang sekarang, wanita cantik itu segera meraih bayi yang sedang di gendong Tom dan kini Hermione yang mengendongnya.

"Wah, kurasa rumah ini lebih rapi dari pada yang sebelumnya," ucap Draco melihat sekelilingnya.

"Yah memang rumah ini rapi tapi jiwaku yang berantakan!" ucap Tom gemas.

"Maaf kak membuatmu harus menangung beban keduanya."

"Yang ini bukan beban, tapi yang sedang tidur itu yang beban." Ucap Tom,

"Wah kalian bermain mengunakan rantai, kali ini apa yang kalian mainkan?"

Tom mempelototi Draco dengan aura menyeramkan disekitarnya, "Kau ingin pergi kemana rumah sakit atau pemakaman? Atau keduanya sekaligus?"

"Ti-tidak Tom, aku masih nyaman disini," jawab Draco pucat.

"Kalian pasti hauskan, akan kuambilkan minum." Ucapnya segera pergi kedapur.

"Rasanya aku tak mengerjakan tugas berat hari ini tapi kenapa tubuhku lelah sekali ," Satu hal yang ia lihat dari dapurnya adalah berantakan.

Entah apa yang dilakukan Theodore bersama bayi itu, bahan makanan keluar dari kulkas dan berserakan di lantai. Bukan cuma itu sisa makanan juga banyak yang menempel pada tembok.

Perlahan Tom meneteskan air mata, "kapan penderitaan ini berakhir?"

**-The end-**

**A/N : Akhirnya aku berhasil menepati janjiku untuk membuat Tom masuk kedalam cerita ini, hehehe.. Semoga kalian puas. Mengingat banyak dialog disini hehe..**

**Don't Be A Silent Reader Please**

**Reviewnya di tunggu :)**

**Untuk Beautiful sin, aku usahakan Update secepatnya hehe.**

**Dan apakah disini ada yang menyukai Pairing Doflamingo x Hancock dari One piece ( aku tahu pairing itu sangat langka) aku juga membuatnya dan Mind To Read And Review :)**

**Thanks untuk yang sudah mereview dan merequest Tom untuk menjadi pengasuh di CHap sebelumnya..**


End file.
